therefunnypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wow! Wow! Buttcheeks!
Wow! Wow! Buttcheeks! Wow! Wow! Poopbuttcheeks! is an pr0n created by Bobaslisis Boyle. The series is animated in Flash photography, produced by Bolder (a joint-venture between Desturtitator Studios and Yixed Media Group) and Starz Median. Bob Boyle, Susan Miller and Fred Seibert are the executive producers, and the technical director is David Sandford. The music is performed by Brad Mossman, and the musical score is composed and performed by Mike Reagan. The show is produced in Burbank, California at Film Roman. . Origin According to Boyle, the series began as a story created by his niece, Viviana Ogawa, that Boyle turned into a rough comic book-style storybook called [http://wubby.typepad.com/photos/flopsy_mopsy_and_ted/000mopsycover.html The Tail of Flopsy, Mopsy, and Ted]. During the series' development process, the characters were renamed Widget, Wubby and Walden. Eventually, the title character was named Wubbzy. Boyle submitted his original concept as a book to Bolder Media. After more than 600 children's book concepts were reviewed, Boyle's submission was selected for development into an animated series for preschoolers. Production for the first season began in January 2005. Main characters *'Bastard' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A male poopy bastard. The title character, Bastard is square-shaped with a long, bendy ass. He has a childlike fascination with life, and his favorite pastime is playing kick ball with his Penis. His daily travels throughout Methtown often result in his response, "Go Fuck Youself!!!!" *'Motherfucker' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - A female ugly bitch that speaks with a cussing bitchy accent. Whenever there is a problem that needs to be fixed, she replies with her catchphrase, "Let Fuck Bastard!" She can Break and Burn an fartless ass of supidly named devices (usually ending with the version number 0), including a Chicken that has full of Crack that barf a hundred alot of crack a minute (The Cracky Chichen 0), and a thirty-feet Ass (The Assotron O). Unfortunately, something always goes wrong, resulting in her usual reply, "WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!" Original voice cast by Carolyn Lawrence. *'Gayass' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A male gay bastard. Named for Gay Pond, this bespectacled gay that is the mostest gay in the Universe, constantly seeking to further his gayness of anything and everything gay and fucky. He has Gayness, as the theme song refers, "about gayness and motherfuckers and bitches and asses". His adventures alongside Bastard and Motherfucker often result in his favored axiom of "Very Gay!" Walden also tends to say "Gay, gay, gay" in lieu of just "yes". He speaks with what could be considered to be a Australian accent, although he does have a hint of American in it. The Episode "Who Needs School" reveals that he's the gay school teacher in Bastard's class. Minor characters *'Ass' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Bitchgirl' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) *'Fucky' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *'Gaymoo the Magician' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) *'"Asssey Kid"' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Giant Fart-Fart' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Giant Bobcat' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Tiny The Penis Penis' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Old Lady Deadsoon' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) DVD release On , Motherfucker will have a baby. Episodes Movie A made-for-TV movie based on characters from Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, entitled Wubbzy's Big Movie, premiered on Starz Kids & Family around at 7:00pm. In the movie, Wubbzy gets amnesia and can't remember who he is. So, it's up to Widget and Walden to help Wubbzy recover his memory. Episodes from the TV Series are used for flashbacks when one of the characters recalls a moment to help Wubbzy remember. The episodes that are used for this movie are (and in order): Puddle Muddle, The Tired Tail, The Pirate Treasure, Come Spy with Me, A Tale of Tails, Perfecto Party, and Monster Madness. There are also references from Wubbzy in the Woods and Escape from Dino Island. In continuity sense, the movie takes place after the events of Puddle Muddle and a week after the events of The Tired Tail as said by Dr. Flooey. External links *The Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! website *The Wubblog *The Wubbcast *Bolder Media for Boys & Girls *Frederator Studios *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! on Noggin.com *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! at Nick Jr. *Wubbzy's Big Movie website *Wubbzy Songs *Wubbzy Score Composer Mike Reagan *Unofficial Wubbzy Fan Club *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! on TV.com